hollowversefandomcom-20200214-history
Evil in my Blood/Transcript
Previously on The Originals : VINCENT: Once the coven revives that thing, there's no going back : CHRISTOPHER: I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride. : THOMAS: We're okay. Whatever you guys are doing, keep doing it. : TRAVIS: I think they're siphoning directly from you. : THOMAS: But I don't have any magic. Chamberlain Compound : CHRISTOPHER: Thomas. : CHARLIE: THOMAS. What happened? : CHRISTOPHER: The magic was too much for him. : CHARLIE: grunts Here. Thomas? Hey. : CARSON: No, no, no, no, no. : CHARLIE: Oh, my God. No. : CARSON: Don't do this. Thomas. Come on, Thomas. Inside Thomas's Head (Spirit World) THOMAS: Elizabeth? is happy to see that his niece is okay ELIZABETH: You're not going to hurt me are you? looks ashamed of himself mostly because he tried to murder his own flesh and blood THOMAS: I would never harm you. ELIZABETH: Why are your eyes glowing? then realizes that his niece has seen his latest work THOMAS: (Hesitantly) '' What? My eyes aren't glowing. ELIZABETH: ''(Gulps) You're... ''The Hollow THOMAS: It's not what you think ELIZABETH: You want me dead. That's why I'm here begins to fear that his niece will fear him THOMAS: I'm not going to hurt you. I promise. I love you Present World CHRIS: Come on baby girl. Fight it. DOMINICK: Dad, it's clear that the kid can't fight him. He's too strong. CHRIS: I'll send Kai in. Thomas's Head MALACHAI: Lizzie? THOMAS: Hello Brother. MALACHAI: Where is she? THOMAS: Why? MALACHAI: I swear if you hurt her I'll kill you. THOMAS: Doubt that. The Abattoir DOMINICK: Elizabeth? Liz? ELIZABETH: Dad? We're ready to go. Aren't you coming? doesn't answer Elizabeth. Concerned, Dominick speaks with Kai. DOMINICK: You need to go the Bayou without me. KAI: Why? DOMINICK: Take Liz. I'll be right behind you. KAI: Why? DOMINICK: My daughter nearly died. I have to make sure the threat to her is over. KAI: Not without me you cannot. DOMINICK: Brother, Vincent loathes you most of all. Chris will help me here. I need to know my child is safe. You and Charlie can assure that. The Bayou Kai and Elizabeth are walking through a field of flowers. CHARLIE: I do miss it out here. KAI: Yeah, looks like you're not alone. You know, we could be happy out here. CHARLIE: I think you might stand out in that suit. KAI: Well, I was thinking jeans, shorts and flip flops. CHARLIE: I want to build a life with you, Kai. With Liz. I want us to be happy. KAI: So we do that. Together. In jean shorts. approach Travis's house, and Liz knocks on the door. ELIZABETH: Grandpa! TRAVIS: Well, hello, sweetheart. Oh, my girl. Oh. TRAVIS: Darling, why don't you run on inside. I need to talk to your mother. does what she's told and he addresses Charlie. Didn't know you were bringing him. CHARLIE: Travis, come on. KAI: I'll leave you two. CHARLIE: Seriously? Your own grandson? TRAVIS: You know how I feel. Our kind winds up dead when they're around. Yesterday, we lost one. I wake up to hear there's been some kind of occult massacre in the woods. Let me guess Chamberlains are involved. CHARLIE: That's why I'm here. I want to talk about what really caused that massacre last night. Chamberlain Compound DOMINICK: What did Elizabeth mean when she said Thomas was the Hollow? CHRISTOPHER: Are you that stupid? The Hollow possessed him. DOMINICK: Why? CHRISTOPHER: Why? Um I don't know. Because he knew if he could get her out of Elizabeth and Hope she would go after him. DOMINICK: So he sacrificed himself for them? CHRISTOPHER: Whatever. Any way, I might have found a way to save him. But the results will be drastic. DOMINICK: I don't care. If it will save my little brother let's do it. CHRISTOPHER: [Chris stares at Dominick giving him a look] So be it then.